Searching for my Rose
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Amy ran away from having her heart broken by Sonic again. And now Sonic is on the search for his pink Rose.


**I know, I know. My grammar sucks and whatever. I'm just lazy. **

**I don't own any Sonic characters.**

**(Amy's POV)**  
I don't want to see that image in my head. That day when my blue lover asked me out on a date he lied. I found him cheating on me with that chipmunk from Knothole. It broke my heart that I ran away and lived in a cave for a few days.

It's a good thing I brought my cloak with me to keep me warm. But it won't warm me up for long until the weather temperature drops.

I sighed sadly, "Maybe Sonic thinks I'm just a fangirl. What's the use? But I still love him. He probably doesn't love me"

I shed to tears; my friends are probably worried about me that I'm missing. Especially Cream. She's like a sister to me, I just hope she's okay with Vanilla.

The cold wind howled gently, making me shiver as I wrapped my cloak warmly. It was really cold in here; I'm not sure if I can stay awake because I'm feeling myself falling asleep.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I can't believe I ditched Amy for Sally; that was so wrong of me when I found Sally making out with Monkey Khan yesterday. It was a mistake to hang out with her. I broke up with her for good because she wasn't the right girl.

And now, Amy is missing a few days ago. My friends couldn't find her anywhere and I'm really beginning to worry. She probably saw me with Sally or so. I just hope she's okay.

She usually gets captured by Eggman a lot. Right now, Eggman hasn't been doing anything in Station Square for a few days because he has a cold.

_(Flashback)_  
_"AAHHH-CHHOOO!" Eggman blew his nose with a tissue._

_Sheesh, I never seen Egghead this sick before in the winter season._

_"Sorry you pesky rat. I have a cold" he coughs._

_"I can see that, Egghead. So how long will you get better and get back into action with your robots and stuff?" I asked him._

_"How should I know?" Eggman asked._

_"I guess your 300 IQ brain has a nasty cold, huh? Did you get your brain sick?" I snickered._

_"Very funny, hedgehog. Now where's my medicine?" he asked between his coughs._

_I rolled my eyes and handed him the medicine for his cold._

_"Here"_

_I sped out the door of his base._

_(End of Flashback)_

Right now; Shadow, Silver and I are searching for our friend Amy at Mystic Ruins.

"I can't believe you did this, Faker. You're a dumb idiot" Shadow grumbled at me.  
"Sheesh, Shadow. You don't have to be so grumpy every single time" I rolled my eyes.

Shadow crosses his arms and 'hmph' at me.

**(Normal POV)**  
Sonic was used to Shadow's attitude; even though they call each other 'Fakers'.

"Come on, guys. Focus here before I slap both of you" Silver said with a grumpy attitude.

"Fine. As soon as we find Rose, I will be the one to slap the hell out of Faker" Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog.

"If you slap me in the face I will kick your Ultimate ass into outerspace" Sonic growled at him.

Just then, Silver's ears twitched slightly as he heard a faint female voice coming from the cave.

"I think I heard something in the cave" Silver pointed. Sonic just rolled his eyes. "Come on, Silver. It's probably a bear hibernating"

"Hmm…..I don't think so, Faker" Shadow found a red headband on the ground near the entrance of the cave.

He picks it up.

"It's Rose's headband. She's probably in the cave" he walks in the cave while his two buddies follow him closely in case of danger.

"…Uhhhh…" a distant moan echoed the cave.

"Amy" Sonic dashed in the cave and comes to a dead end; he found a pink figure wearing a cloak leaning against the wall and is shivering badly in her sleep.

"Amy!" he ran to her and felt her freezing to death.

"Guys! I found her!"

Shadow and Silver found him with Amy in his arms.

"Shadow, teleport us out of here" Silver said to him and nods.

"Chaos Control!"

_Later_

Sonic was at his house pacing back and forth for an hour while waiting for Amy to wake up.

She was resting on the couch with a warm blanket and the fireplace helping her to warm up.

"Amy, I'm so sorry that I did this to you. I broke your heart too many times. I'm very sorry, Ames" he strokes her quills.

He leans his face and kisses her cold lips.

Sonic felt her lips move and saw her eyes open.

He closed his eyes slowly and kisses back as he cups his hands on her face.

A minute after the kiss they pulled away for air for a few seconds.

"Amy, I love you" Sonic hugs her and sheds to tears with happiness.

"I love you too, Sonic" she hugs him back.

Sonic found his Rose and he'll promise himself that he'll never let his rose wilt again.


End file.
